Ahoy!
by AeroCharm
Summary: Pirate Captain Kiba Inuzuka of the Seadogs has looked forward to leaving their deceitful life behind and start anew. But certain circumstances has left him no choice but to go on one last adventure. With one unexpected lass added to his crew. KibaSaku AU


**Standard Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

><p><strong>Karin <strong>As I was feeding my minions and hovering about my personal realm of chaos, I've come to an interesting conclusion. Earth's a bit boring now, don't you think? Back in my time, there would be nude dancing, hysterical screaming, killing sprees and acting wild and crazy. That's coming from a 500 thousand year old party Goddess of Temptation. Today's just too… civilized. And quiet. And everyone's trying to be such a goody two shoes. It perpetually disgusts me. Of course, there's the occasional turmoil here and there but it's not enough to satisfy my needs. I'm the devil for crying out loud. I have needs. Needs, baby. It's driving me nuts. Even my monsters are itching to break free and wreak havoc. Nghh. I guess it wouldn't hurt to create a little ruckus, right? I mean, I've quieted down for several years and I've left the mortal world in peace when that truce was made. Up until now that is. Aha! I'll make a big comeback.

When I need to see what's happening on earth, I summon this earthlike sphere. It's an exact replica of a crystal ball. But it's not a crystal ball; so, don't mistake me as one of those lame ass fortune tellers. Anyway, I zoom into a part of the world, like Google maps, and I could see what the people are doing over there. Basically, I use this globe to stick my nose in someone else's grill. Here's a secret, I sometimes use it to watch acts of adultery. Oh la la. I know. I know what you're thinking. She's a peeping Tom, right? Oh psh. I'm the Goddess of Temptation, your arguments are, therefore, invalid. I also use this to mess with unsuspecting victims. I whisper tempting words to their ears. I don't force them on what they should do, God no, I'm not that much of a bitch, they act on their own free will. Ah, mortals can't resist what I murmur to them. They're so gullible.

Anyway, let's see what's going on in the Fire Country.

Ooh, a noble prince, with a heart as pure as those cherubs I encountered last week at Starbucks, ugh. He's in a ship. Delivering something important. Ah, the Scroll of Tranquility is being shipped to the Hidden Village of Konoha. Interesting.

Oh. What's this? Another ship? Another ship with a pirate, crossing paths with that prince. A perfect prey with a black heart.

I just got an idea.

**Kiba Inuzuka** A perfect day for sailing at the open seas. Ah, I could just get used to this. But I have other plans. So, after I pull this last robbery off, I am settling down to the sandy beaches of Sunagakure. I heard the ladies there shaved their hair on their intimate parts. Now, that's what I could get used to. Anyway, I've got the perfect crew, the perfect ship, Akamaru and another ship, that's supposedly full of treasure, that we're about to rob.

"After this last hijack, we'll be retiring to Suna! With the sandy white beaches and the hot blazing sun piercing through your skin, you're not even going to miss the life of a thief slash pirate." I announced this to my men as we approach the ship that we'll rob. "Long live the Seadogs!" I added. My men cheered. As I suspected, they're eager and zealous. And when they're eager and zealous, they are uber dangerous. And that's what I want my men to be on this last robbery of ours.

I go over to Neji. We exchange this look, where it's full of mocking confidence, and gave each other a knuckle bump.

"This is going to be the steal of your lives!"

**NarutoUzumaki** The Scroll of Tranquility, a scroll that must be kept unrolled to protect the Fire Country, is doing its every-fifty-years rotation today. And it's under the protection of my ship and my crew. It's under _my_ wing. Which is totally awesome. It is such a freaking honor to get the scroll from Sound and transport it to Konoha. It's the prince's, that's me: Prince of Fire Country, duty to safely bring the scroll from Sound to Konoha. No sweat. Although, my crew seems to think otherwise. They're all kinda jittery to me. I'm starting to think that they don't trust me. And that wounds me. But I'll show them! When we safely get back to Konoha, I'm gonna hear all those roars of how awesome I am.

Believe it!

Plus, I'm sure that pirate ship trailing behind us, isn't going to rob us. I mean, seriously, what kind of person wants to rob the Scroll of Tranquility? Sure, it's precious and all, but, seriously, you can't really do anything about it. Unless you close it. Then total doom will envelop the entire Fire Country. And no one would want that. Unless, that pirate ship decides to hold it for ransom. That, however, is a very unlikely situation.

Anyhow, I ordered my men to prepare for battle.

You know, just in case.

**Sai **A pirate ship decided to raid us. And that dickless prince decides to rush into the battle head-on instead of sailing away. Sometimes, I don't really get how he became the Prince of Konoha.

**Naruto Uzumaki** I can't believe they actually tried to invade us! I mean, we're just trying to maintain the peace and order here in the Fire Country!

Come to think of it, I think I know that pirate with the weird markings on his face.

**Kiba Inuzuka** Hells no.

We're robbing a royal ship.

We're robbing a royal ship with Naruto Fucking Uzumaki on it.

Just my luck.

"Yo, dobe! Pleasant to meet you here." Isn't it kind of ironic how I'm fighting for my life with his men and he's fighting for his life with my men? I don't know. It's just worth mentioning though. And I find it completely amusing, so I also gave him a wicked grin.

"That makes two of us." He replied as he just kicked one of my best men in the gut. He hasn't changed much. Except for the fact that he's the prince now.

I don't answer him but I rush to the lower deck to see what kind of fortune they've been hiding. He trailed along so he probably caught my initial shock to see the pedestal where the Scroll of Tranquility rests. It casts a silent glow at the room. I walked towards the scroll, just to satisfy my curiosity. Naruto and I used to dream about transporting this back and forth. Well, at least one of us got to fulfill that. I mention this to him and he chuckled.

"So, the dobe finally became the prince, huh?"

"Uh-huh. And Scruffy, now a pirate." He crossed his arms across his chest.

"It's really good to see you, dobe. But 'fraid I'm gonna be taking this little thing." I kept my eyes on the scroll and I even touched it. I touched the Scroll of Tranquility!

"You can't do that! This scroll protects all of Fire Country!"

"Exactly! Can you believe how much they'll pay to get it back?" I continue to marvel the scroll, but the next thing I know, my sword clashed with Naruto's. I pushed him off. "If you want the scroll, you'll have to go through me." He gave me this grin. But before we could clash swords again, a huge tentacle burst through the wall on my left side. Now, I know I maybe crude to think this, but the first thought that rushed through my head is 'tentacle porn'. When I was about 13, Naruto gave me this little orange book called Icha Icha Tentacle. He told me then that he got it from his Uncle Jiraiya, he's a writer. I was completely mortified when I saw what was inside. After that, I worshipped Jiraiya.

"Up for tentacle porn?" Naruto said after cutting off the tentacle in half. He must've read what I was thinking. We both rushed to the upper deck and we encountered a deck of chaos. There was a huge squid slash dragon attacking the royal ship. It was slimy and it was sticky. And it was gross. I saw Akamaru biting on a tentacle as it lashed at the air trying to shake off the mammal.

_You go, boy._

**Naruto Uzumaki** "What?" In what I hope is my voice of authority. "Are you just going to run away?" I yelled over to Kiba, who was preparing to jump back to his ship, while fending off a tentacle. "Uh… yeah." He gave me a two-finger salute (as if I'm not worth having a three-finger salute! I'm the prince, dammit!). Before he got to actually jump to his ship, the tentacle of the ocean fiend pushed the ship away. Kiba was about to lose balance when another tentacle pushed him back to the deck. I heard him mutter a string of profanities as he stood up and brushed himself off. He glared at the ocean fiend as he saw the damage it had done to his ship. "You ruined my ship!" He ran towards the nearest tentacle and hacked it off. "You ruined my ship, you worthless squid!" Kiba chucked another of the tentacles.

While he's chopping off the ligaments of that icky thing, I rush down below deck to check on the Scroll of Tranquility.

**Kiba Inuzuka** That wretched octopus just dented my ship! Does he know how much the repair of a damned vessel costs these days? I mean, hello, as rogue pirates you barely make enough to feed yourself and the crew! I barely have a spare to fix that damned dent.

This fish is going to pay.

**Neji Hyuuga** Kiba did not pay me to say this but he wanted me to bear witness to his 'magnificent' stunt. I would be lying if I said I wasn't amazed at what he did next but, unfortunately, I was.

I was just minding my own business, fighting my own tentacle, when Kiba practically ran up one of the ship's poles. Clearly, he was running up with the help of the ropes and stuff but he made it look cool, man. He had a dagger between his lips and on his pocket. When he reached the top, he walked towards the other end of the pole holding the masts and started to cut off the ropes. Got to give it to you though, it reminded me of a scene I saw on the circus on one of the seaside towns we raided last summer. Kiba swung to the other side of the ship and did the same thing from the other pole. Now, it looked like two spears were pointing at the monster beneath his feet. He had this smug look plastered all over his face, it was sickening, and he jumped. All I could do was watch. Since he was eager to meet Death, who was I to interfere? Right? The spears pierced the monster and it thrashed its severed limbs. Incidentally, instead of falling face first on the wooden planks of Sky Sailing, Kiba was knocked off deck by the monster's members straight to the vast blue sea.

**Kiba Inuzuka** I'm a professional pirate.

Don't mistake me for one of those eye-patched wannabes, okay? But, you know, my demise isn't very pirate-y. I mean, drowning to death? That sounds kinda wimpy for a professional pirate like moi. A cooler way to die is getting eaten by that tentacle monster thing. That oughta get the chicks all suckered up for you. But death by drowning? Really? And you call yourself a pirate! Luckily, I did not die amidst the blue depths of the ocean. I was supposed to drown, actually, but I guess it wasn't my time to check out just yet. I didn't have enough strength to swim to the surface, due to the impact when I fell from the ship, so I sort of let myself get suffocated by the water. My lungs, however, did not get filled with water. I breathed in air. Oxygen. I found out that I was in some sort of a bubble. I didn't panic though. Professional pirates don't panic.

**Karin** He totally panicked.

**Kiba Inuzuka** I took another deep breath to regain my balance and this totally hot chick appeared. Then there's this mini sized squid monster, the one that I just finished off at the surface, curling itself on her gorgeous legs. Pretty lady petted the mini monster and it shivered in response. It was probably just me but she totally looked like Ariel except more sinister and creepy. Her red eyes, red hair, seductive body and wispy presence were a dead giveaway for being a villain.

"Oh, Kiba Inuzuka…" She said my name sexily. It was more of a moan, you know. Like 'Ohhhhh, KiBA InuZUka…' My God, I didn't know my first impressions was that orgasmic. "I would've remembered if I bedded someone as hot as you." I give her one of those teasing smirks of mine. "Charming." She replied in that same sexy voice. Then it got me thinking, was she in a bubble too? Is she the bubble maker or another bubble victim? "You wounded Ezuriel really bad, Kiba." There it is again! She said my name like 'Kee-buhh'. "What? Who's Ezuriel?" What a funky name. "Oh, you mean that squid?" I nodded off to the monster who found its way from her leg to her shoulder. She didn't seem to hear me though; she just kept on petting and making baby noises at the slimy thing that tried to kill me 10 minutes ago. They're awfully close. Heh. I wouldn't mind being that fish for a moment. She appeared to have heard my thoughts since she looked at me an evocative expression. She snapped her fingers and Ezuriel dispersed.

"I am the Goddess of Temptation, Karin."

And my oh my, I am definitely tempted right now.

"Ah, pleasant to meet you, your majesty." I kneeled on one knee, placed a hand over my heart and bowed my head. Because I'm a gentleman like that. It's not every day you get to die and meet a goddess at the bottom of the ocean. Granted that she's a goddess of temptation which obviously means she's on the dark side, I'm not complaining. Hey, when you're a scurvy pirate, you don't quibble around being on the dark side or not.

"Kiba," Kee-bah. "I know your inner-most desires, your sensual cravings, your needs," She pauses dramatically. "And your deepest darkest secrets." She said all of this while floating around my bubble and giving me looks that says I-know-you-want-me. It's definitely hard to concentrate. "Wait, are you stalking me?" I stood up and asked her accusingly.

She ignored me and continued as if she wasn't interrupted. "I could give them all," she suddenly dispersed, like what happened to her pet squid, and appeared in front of me, inside my bubble. "To you." Still maintaining eye contact, her face was just inches from mines. I can most certainly feel her cold, like Brrr! Cold, breath. Can't say that I enjoyed it. Much. "You just have to do me one favor."

"And what favor might that be? Kill the Hokage?" I raised a brow at her. "'Cause, honestly, you can do that yourself." She backed, I mean, hovered, away from me looking genuinely hurt. Psh. Yeah right. "Oh no. I wouldn't ask you to do that. What I actually want is really simple." She turned her back on me and looked at the sunlight shining above the ocean. Hm. I wonder if my crew thinks I've croaked. "If it's so simple, then, why don't you do it yourself? Why need a mere mortal doing your dirty job?" I stated as a matter of a fact. "Oh, well. I have my reasons." Her back was still facing me but she was no longer looking at the surface. "Besides, I can give you everything you want if you just do this simple task." I highly doubt it's simple.

"What would that simple task be, your highness?"

"Bring me the Scroll of Tranquility." She whispered in my ear. I don't know how she got there but I just blinked my eyes for a second and there she was right behind me. I stepped forward and faced her. "Yeaaaaah… no. Can't do that sister." And there it was, beneath her seductress demeanor, I saw the real evil power that lurked inside her flicker in her eyes just for a second. This chick obviously did not get turned down very often. I guess she realized that something showed and she recovered herself pretty quickly. "You don't have to answer right away, Kiba Inuzuka. Think about it for awhile. I'll come back for you once you made up your mind." She slowly faded away from my vision. I feel kinda lightheaded at this point. "Remember… Everything you want, I'll give it to you." She's gone now and I feel like her voice's in my head. Am I dying?

What about Akamaru?

**Neji Hyuuga** Now, I don't know how the hell Kiba survived being underwater for about 20 minutes, but I think he's high. We salvaged him after his unconscious corpse floated at the surface of the sea. Medical procedures were taken in the form of CPR, slapping him to consciousness and Akamaru's external fumes to wake him up.

Oh, he woke up alright.

What I do not understand is that he kept saying something about god chick, temptation and something about favors.

**Naruto Uzumaki** After hiding the Scroll of Tranquility to a safe and secure place, I went back up to the deck. Brandished sword in hand and ready to kill the dragon squid thingy. Instead of facing a gigantic monster, I saw a very delirious Kiba.

"He was under the ocean for 20 minutes. We thought that we actually lost him but then he floated back up on the surface unconscious." Sai, my right hand man, filled me in. "That blind guy—one of Inuzuka's men—fished him out."

**Neji Hyuuga** Did Sai really mistake me for a blind guy?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hi again! New story, right? This time it ain't set on the Naruverse or AU. It's a pirate world starring Kiba as one hot sailor!

I guess you can safely say that I got my inspiration from the _PotC_ series and _Sinbad_. Just to make it clear, guys, the **bolded names** aren't chatroom names or anything, they are point of views. Yup, this fic deals with multiple POVs. I wanna try this idea out, so please bare with me.

Also, I have a question. Would you like for me to incorporate some pirate lingo in the story?

Don't forget to review! Much love. xx


End file.
